powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star
"HououRanger! Heavenly Wind Star~Rin!" Lin of the Heaven Wind Star ("天風星" リン, "Tenpūsei" Rin)/'Houou Ranger' (ホウオウレンジャー, Hōō Renjā, Phoenix Ranger) was a Pink Senshi from Gosei Sentai Dairanger, the 17th Super Sentai Series. Biography Of the Dairanger, she has the most powerful psychic senses. She has mastered deadly wind power. It is not known if Master Kaku was her blood relative or if 'uncle' was just a title. At the heart a gentle, kind soul, Lin is also terribly shy. Lin's heart was fierce and strong. She was very intelligent and difficult to con because one would have to be very sneaky to get paste her. She loved her teammates, her Uncle Kaku, her family, with the warmth and strength most people do not have to spare. A Japanese schoolgirl ignored Lin's shyness to welcome her to Japan. Lin's Japanese was nearly perfect and though she had left China she was the person on her team who seemed to have the most attachments back home. For example there was her little brother, Roudoshi Guhon. At first he embarrassed the heck out of her, however much she loved him. But he was the one who had designed the Dairanger's battle equipment and their suits which they summoned with the ki-spark of their will. Lin went into considerable shock when she found out her great uncle was engaged to be to a twenty-year old woman. Lin's strong kiryoku led her to have visions, as the blood of the Dai ran most smoothly in her veins. Even when she was most uncertain of herself, she would brave through anything. She faced the Lipstick Woman for the sake of her school. She reassured Ryou when he was upset over losing to Jin and helped Shouji out when there was a girl he had a terrible crush on. When the 3 Stupid Gohma convinced Shouji to throw the baseball game, it was Lin who doubted their word. It was also she who brought out the big guns in the game, arriving at the plate dressed in a skirt which showed her thighs and rattled the Gorma pitcher thoroughly. And though it was hard at first, she eventually allowed Kou to live with her, not knowing he was really the mysterious Kibaranger. It was hard living with him because he tended to look up her skirt and touch her breasts. She only knew he was probably an orphan, and an obnoxious one at that. She eventually took to mothering Kou more than tolerating him, loving the kid as he tended to grow on you. On Christmas, it was his birthday but he had just lost his once they were reunited. Even though she could barely muster a positive emotion as well, she encouraged him to be in high spirits and had a lovely Christmas dinner together and were satisfied to know that at least they had each other. She later met this handsome photographer while returning from shopping. Together they nursed an injured bird, and he convinced her to become a idol. She found him gentle, attractive and intriguing, she agreed in order to spend as much time with him as she could. And she fell in love with him. Unfortunately, what she did not know was that he was really a Gorma sent to use her vanity to trap her, sent by Gara. But when he found out that she didn't do this for vanity, but rather for of him, he was totally stunned. And he fell in love with her, which ended up costing his life. She swore she would never forget him, nor the short time they had together. Years after they won the war, she at the age of 68 saw her successor/granddaughter fight a New Gorma in Dairenou. Hououranger translates to PhoenixRanger. The Phoenix Fist is an ancient form of the Eagle Fist. Ichimonji Tatsumaki translates Heaven Straight Line Tornado, which is Lin blowing a pink tornado at her enemies. Dairinken Senpu Kiri is Big Wheel Blade Whirlwind Slash, and Ichimonji Puresu is Straight Line Press. Lin was eighteen years old when she moved to Japan as a college exchange student from China. The truth was she had come to Japan to be a Dairanger, summoned at the behast of her uncle Master Kaku. She is a descendant of the Dai tribe. Only member capable of Qi control when not transformed. Hates living with [[Kou of the Howling New Star|'Kou']], as he tends to look up her skirt and touch her breasts, but later befriends him. Once fell in love with the photographer Shoichi Takamura, who was actually the alter-ego of Gorma Media Magician. Specializes in an ancient form of Eagle Fist and utilizes the power of wind. Years later, Lin fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The Houou Ranger powers are later utilised by Ahim de Famille via the Ranger Keys. HououRanger *Attacks: Straight Line Tornado, Big Wheel Blade Whirlwind Slash, Straight Line Press *Mythical Chi Beast: Star-Houou Mythical Chi Beast *Mythical Chi Beast Star-Houou Arsenal *Aura Changer *DaiBuster **Star Sword **Star Cutter *Dairen Rod **Bladed Monk's Cudgel **Phoenix Spear *Heavenly Treasure Lai-Lai Jewels *Dairinkens *Pink Kiber 5 See Also *Kimberly Ann Hart Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Pink Category:Heroine Category:Intellect